Always
by The Donna Specter
Summary: A Suits/Darvey fic. Set after 7x16 - The season seven finale & farewell I wish we could have had!


_**My attempt at erasing the horrid season seven finale from our memories. Pure fluff & smut. Enjoy! x**_

* * *

Harvey stands at the bar, still in shock after the bomb Mike had dropped; He was leaving, they were leaving.

He can't remember the last time he felt this alone, standing in a room filled with people and yet feeling completely isolated.

Actually, that's a lie. He can remember, it was when Jessica left.

He remembers standing in his office staring out at the New York skyline, trying to process the news of his mentor leaving. He felt conflicted; part of him understood while the other half felt devastated.

He also remembers the person who saved him from that loneliness.

Donna.

As if reading his thoughts, she suddenly appears beside him.

"Hey." She says gently, noticing him deep in thought.

* * *

 _"You gonna be okay?"_

 _"She was my mentor. But, yeah, I'm gonna be ok." He lied._

 _"You want to be alone?"_

 _"No."_

* * *

It's in that moment that something clicks. It's her. It's always been her, and she's unlike anyone he's ever met.

Looking at her in the same way he did when they first met, it's like everything is suddenly falling in to place.

* * *

 _"You're not just a pretty face, are you?"_

 _"No. I'm not."_

* * *

It's like being hit by an emotional freight train; he is so angry at how blind he has been, or at the very least, how in denial he has been.

She tilts her head, reading his face in the same way she's always done.

He glances back at the dance floor briefly before extending his hand, offering it to her. "What do you say?"

"I don't mind if I do." She says, pondering it for a moment before placing her hand in his with a small smile and turning to lead them to the dance floor.

As the music echoes through reception, they move together, fun, light, free. He spins her around before pulling her back to him, gripping her waist and holding her close. She laughs as he spins her around again, interlocking their fingers as they move.

She thinks back to the last time they were together like this, laughing and just enjoying spending time together, with the exception of the other night in her office, it was after the Liberty Rail debacle.

* * *

 _"Do you remember?_

 _"Yes, of course I remember, it happened right there!"_

 _"Well, it's your fault, because you made me burst out laughing"_

 _"You didn't just burst, you spat a piece of shrimp across the room and in to the back of my Mother's hair."_

 _"And she didn't even feel it because of all the hairspray, it was stuck in there like a tick."_

* * *

She remembers his laugh, his smile …what he admitted to her that night.

* * *

 _"You don't need to thank me. You already thanked me."_

 _"No, I thanked you for fixing it. Now, I'm thanking you for not bringing it up all night."_

 _"I just figured if you wanted it brought up, you'd bring it up._

 _And now you have, so …I told you I'd never let anything happen to you, and I won't ever._

 _So, you don't ever have to feel scared like that again."_

 _"I thought you said you didn't do the comfort thing?"_

 _"I didn't say I didn't do it. I said I didn't have time, because I was too busy saving your ass!"_

 _"I'm sorry I doubted you."_

 _"I'm sorry I snapped at you."_ He answers gently, yet sincerely.

 _…If anyone else ever loses faith in me, it doesn't matter. But, with you, it's different."_

She's stunned by his words, touched even, Harvey never talks like this.

 _"… I should go."_

There he is. Same old Harvey, running away from how he feels.

 _"Why?"_

She asks, a desperate attempt to prevent him from running, like he always does.

 _" You know why. You know I love you, Donna."_

* * *

"Hey, you okay? He asks, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I just can't believe they're really leaving." She says, holding him closer as they sway to the now slow music.

She knows it's a lie to cover what she was actually thinking about, but it still makes her tear up. She can't imagine not having them around.

"I know." He agrees, "I can't imagine not having Mike and Rachel around."

She's taken aback as he voices her exact thoughts.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing" She dismisses. Resting her head against his shoulder.

"I don't regret it, Donna." He says after a little while.

She looks up at him, "Regret what?"

"Choosing you."

"Harvey…"

"No, Donna. I need you to know …I'm sorry. I made a mistake, I'm sorry that I even entertained the idea of you working for Stu."

"It's ok, Harvey." She says softly.

"No, it's not. For fourteen years, you have been the most important person in my life, the one person I can always rely on. I never should have lost sight of that, no matter how confused I was."

Donna's heart skips a beat and her mouth falls open.

Did he just admit his time with … _her_ was a mistake? that he was just confused?

She's speechless and so she opts to say nothing and just rest her head against his chest, still moving to the slow music.

"I'm so sorry." He says, softly in to her hair.

"I know." She whispers.

"Hey." He says gently, causing her to look up at him again slowly.

Her lips inches away from his, the tension between them is palpable and she can feel every heartbeat within her chest.

Harvey leans in.

This is it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please gather round as we farewell the happy couple!"

Shit.

"We, uh, we should go." She says, taking a step back.

* * *

After fare-welling the new Mr & Mrs Ross and agreeing to meet everyone for brunch the following day, Donna and Harvey make their way upstairs.

"I really can't believe they're married." Donna finally says after their quiet elevator ride.

"I know." He chuckles, "Seems like just yesterday he was trying to escape the cops and spilling a briefcase of pot in front of me.

She laughs, recalling the day Mike ran in to their interviews. "Rick Sorkin."

"Who would have thought that day would change our lives."

"This is me." She says, stopping in front of her hotel room.

"You did a great job organising everything, Donna, the wedding was beautiful."

"Thanks Harvey." She says softly, offering him a somewhat shy smile.

"Goodnight, Donna." He says, leaning in to kiss her cheek gently.

"Goodnight." She says before turning to swipe the room key.

Opening the door, she hesitates before opening it fully.

"Harvey?" She calls out.

"Yeah?" He answers, turning back to face her.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah." He nods, following her inside.

* * *

Donna pours two glasses of scotch, holding one out to him, "Night cap?"

"Thanks." He smiles, accepting the glass from her.

She tries her best not to stare, but she can't help but notice how sexy he looks after taking off his jacket and tie, the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, and his sleeves casually rolled up, exposing his tanned skin.

"Are you ok?" She asks, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just found out your best friend is leaving town." She says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah." He nods, "I mean, it sucks! …but it's a good opportunity for them, its who they are."

"More than just corporate?"

Harvey simply nods.

"I don't think it's really sunk in yet, you know?" Donna says with a slight tremble in her voice that only he would notice. "…That in 2 days they'll be gone."

Harvey takes a swig of his drink before placing it on the table beside him, standing he turns to her and offers her his hand. "Dance with me."

"What?" She chuckles softly. "…Harvey, we just spent half the night dancing."

"And I don't know about you, but I wasn't thinking about it during that time." He explains.

"No, neither was I." She admits. "…But, there's no music."

"Easily fixed." He says, pulling out his iPhone and scrolling through it.

Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight starts playing and she looks up at him, recognizing the tune.

"Well?" He says, holding his hand out again.

Donna shakes her head as she stands and accepts the hand he is offering, letting him pull her closer.

"You are full of surprises, Harvey Specter."

Rather than the waltz position they were in earlier, they simply wrap their arms around each other. Harvey's hands around her waist while Donna's went under his arms to then rest on his shoulders, her head resting against his right shoulder as they sway to the gentle melody.

After about a minute, Harvey is the first to speak, "You're wrong, you know."

"About what?" She asks, not moving from her position.

"Before you said I just found out my best friend is leaving. Mike's not my best friend, Donna, you are."

She smiles but says nothing. Friends. Of course. That's all they'll ever be.

"You're the one person in my life I know I can always count on." He continues, "The one person I've always been able to trust."

Donna closes her eyes, letting out a shakey breath as she wills herself not to burst in to tears.

"Harvey, I lied to you." She whispers, her voice trembling as she speaks.

"What?" He asks, straightening up and taking a half step back to look at her.

"After I kissed you" She begins, still not making eye contact, "…You were mad at me and told me that just because our lines seem blurred sometimes, it doesn't mean you want more."

"I remember." He says, thinking back to their fight in the lobby, the fight where he regrets most of what he said, wondering where this is going.

"I said neither did I and that I didn't feel anything when I kissed you, but I lied."

"Donna…"

"I panicked, Harvey. I felt guilty because I kissed you when you were with someone else and then when you said you didn't feel that way and you were angry at me and I just… I lied." She explains, her voice still shakey and eyes brimming with tears.

"…I did feel something for you, I do." She continues "God, I'm so sorry, please don't look at me!" She begs, moving over to the window, facing away from him, letting the tears fall freely.

Harvey takes a second to process what's just happened.

She did feel something …she does.

He walks over to the window, standing right behind her, "I never said I didn't feel anything, Donna." He says quietly, his breath on her neck sending a chill down her spine, lighting every nerve ending she has on fire just from being this close to her.

Completely unaware that she has the same effect on him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm sorry I ruined everything." She says, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Please just go." She begs again.

Harvey's heart breaks at the sight in front of him, the most important person in the world is crumbling and it's all because of him.

"I can't." He says simply.

"Why?"

"You know why." He says, daring to touch her as he moves his hand down the length of her arm.

"Harvey…"

"Tell me what you felt."

"Harvey, don't…"

Gripping her arm, he spins her around to face him, looking her square in the eyes before repeating the question. "Tell me what you felt."

Letting out another shakey breath, Donna builds up the courage to actually find the words to speak.

"I felt like that's what I should have been doing for the last fourteen years." She says softly, unable to deny it any longer.

She wants _him_. She loves _him_.

As she looks up at him with those beautiful eyes, it's like his body is on autopilot, he cups her face and presses his lips to hers.

She doesn't have it in her to pull away, instantly responding to his touch.

"Harvey." She breathes against his lips as he gently breaks the kiss.

"What?" He whispers.

"I can't do this." She says, turning back towards the window, "I can't do this and go back to pretending, pretending nothing's changed and that we're..." She chokes up on the last word.

Harvey inches closer again, kissing her neck gently. "I don't want to pretend anymore." He whispers, against her skin.

Donna closes her eyes, her head dropping back as she succumbs to his touch. Harvey looping his fingers under the thin straps of her dress, pulling them off her shoulders, letting the material pool at her feet, leaving her clad in only a lace thong.

Harvey places soft kisses along her shoulder, causing her to let out another shakey breath as she turns around, stepping out of her heels. pulling him closer and kissing him deeply as she begins to undo the buttons on his shirt. She slides the material off his shoulders and immediately begins unbuttoning his pants, allowing Harvey to pull at her hips while he kicks off his shoes and socks and walks them backwards towards the bed while she frees him from the rest of his clothes.

He sits as his legs hit the back of the bed and Donna automatically straddles his lap, her tongue moving sensually against his as she sits on him, stifling a groan when she feels his hardness pressing firmly against her.

Harvey pulls back, staring at her like she's the only person in the world, their warm breaths mingling as they get swept up in the intense moment.

"I love you." He breathes out, finally freeing himself of the words that voice both how he has felt, for as long as he can remember, and what he has been petrified of losing all along.

"I love you too." She says, clutching his face in her hands, kissing him again as he falls backwards on the bed, pulling her with him.

Harvey rolls her off him, kissing her right breast and sucking her nipple in to his mouth, repeating the action with her left one before beginning a trail of kisses down her body. When he reaches the waistline of her panties he slowly pulls them down the length of her legs, tossing the material over his shoulder and leaning forward to taste her.

"Oh, God." She moans, gripping the comforter, loving the feel of him going down on her.

He is even better then she remembers.

Harvey tightens his grip on her thighs, the thighs currently clamped around his head, relishing in her taste and the uninhibited sounds of her pleasure currently echoing through the room as she grips his hair. When he feels her legs beginning to tremble, he sucks a little harder, closely followed by flicking his tongue over her clit with lightning speed, watching her as she comes, utterly turned on by the sight of her writhing around in ecstasy, all because of him.

Crawling back up towards her, he kisses and licks his way up the entire length of her body, an overwhelming need to worship every inch of the woman he has been denying himself for too long, taking over. The feeling is obviously mutual, Donna clinging to him tightly, her body responding to every blissful touch.

Gripping her waist Harvey rolls over, pulling her with him as he moves. Tasting herself on his tongue is a complete turn on for Donna, it only spurs her on as she kisses her way down his chest and torso, pausing only briefly to lightly graze her teeth over his nipples, more than ready for her turn.

Donna instantly takes him in her mouth, inciting an automatic "Oh, Fuck." from him. His hands losing themselves in her tresses, her tongue swirls around him and she soon sets a steady rhythm, swallowing his huge length and alternating firm strokes; bringing him to the brink and easing off multiple times.

"Donna" He whimpers, tugging gently on her hair to pull her back up.

Stroking him slowly, Donna positions herself above him, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his mouth, guiding him to her entrance.

Harvey groans as his tip sinks in, placing his hands on her hips he thrusts upwards gently until he is completely inside her. Donna begins rocking her hips against his lazy thrusts, setting a perfect pace. He watches every movement of hers through heavy eyelids, completely in awe of this perfect woman, his perfect woman.

If anyone had have asked either of them a week ago if this was where they thought they'd end up tonight, they both who have called them insane. And yet right now, as Donna rides him, matching him thrust for thrust, both fast approaching their peaks, neither of them can imagine being anywhere else.

Finally allowing themselves to be together again feels right. Perfect. Home.

…Inevitable.

Harvey pulls on her hips as he slams in to her frantically and its all she needs, to send over the edge, crying out in ecstasy as the intensity of her orgasm hits her. In one swift movement Harvey flips them over, thrusting furiously in to her again as she clings to him with all that she has, not giving a shit how many scratch marks she leaves down his back.

"Oh God, YES!" She screams, one hand moving to his ass, urging him on.

"Oh, FUCK!" He groans, his face contorting as he throws his head back, "I love you." He breathes against her lips as he spills insider her.

"I love you too." She whispers back, kissing him softly as he collapses against her.

* * *

Harvey smiles, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings as he wakes. He can feel her naked body pressed against his, her leg draped over his and her fingers drawing patterns on his bare chest.

Memories of the night before flooding his mind before he's even opened his eyes, he can picture it all so clearly, the way her tongue moved against his, the way her back arched when she came, the way her name spilled from her lips, him coming inside her, _everything_.

Opening his eyes he is met with the most beautiful sight; Donna.

She looks happy, satisfied, _perfect_.

"Good morning." He says, voice still gravely as he wakes up.

"Morning." She greets, breaking in to that perfect smile.

"Sleep well?" He asks, running his fingers over her bare back.

"Mhmm." She nods. "Best sleep I've had in a long time."

"Me too." He smiles, pressing his lips against hers softly.

The kiss gains intensity very quickly, easily jumping from G rated to R, in a matter of seconds.

"Mmphh, NO!" Donna warns, albeit reluctantly, placing a hand on his chest as a barrier and breaking their kiss. "We have brunch in …twenty five minutes." She explains, checking his watch for the time.

"Plenty of time" He grins, flashing her that perfect smile that just melts her.

"I wouldn't be bragging about that if I were you, mister." She teases.

Harvey laughs, a real laugh, and it warms her heart. With the exception of last night, she can't remember the last time she saw him laughing.

It's one of her favourite things, his smile, that cheshire grin and that boyish charm.

"Oh is that so?" He jokes, playing along, "Well, if memory serves, Ms Paulsen, I know how to _close_ you, pretty damn well."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr Specter." She smirks.

"Hmmm. Well, let me…remind you." He says, in to her ear, biting her earlobe as he rolls her on to her stomach.

Harvey slowly kisses his way down her back and up again before pulling at her hips to bring her in to a kneeling position. His hands find her breasts, squeezing them as his lips skim over the back of her shoulder blades.

"Now what is it you like best?" He teases, running his hands over her bare skin as he kneels just behind her.

"…Maybe it's the way I touch you?" He says, tweaking one of her nipples.

"…Or maybe the way my tongue massages your clit" He whispers, causing Donna to close her eyes, imagining it. She grips his hand, trying to pull it to where she wants it but he resits. He's having way too much fun torturing her right now.

"Is it the way I kiss you?" He breathes against her ear, allowing her to pull his head towards her for a sensual kiss. Gripping his hair tight, she pulls his head closer, sliding her tongue against his as he kisses her passionately.

"Or the way my hard cock grinds against you?" He asks, kissing her neck and rubbing his length ever so gently against her wet folds, just to tease her.

Noticing the way her body is moving, he looks down, spotting her hand moving between her legs, rubbing herself in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

"Are you playing with yourself?" He asks, even though he already knows the answer.

"Yes." She breathes, sliding her hand over his hand that's resting on her hip, interlocking their fingers. Harvey moves his other hand down to meet hers, moving it against her in the same way she's moving her own.

Smirking, and incredibly turned on, he whispers a "That's so hot, Donna. But, I didn't give you permission." Into her ear, moving both of her hands and placing them on the headboard.

"Don't move your hands." He instructs.

"Fuck, Harvey, please!" She begs breathlessly.

"Oh you like it when I use my hands?" He continues, resuming the circles he's rubbing against her clit.

"Or more specifically my fingers?" He says, moving his hand further down between her legs. "Does that make you really, _wet_?" He asks, sinking a finger in, closing his own eyes when he feels how slick and ready she is."

"Tell me what you want, Donna." He says, his free hand massaging her breast.

"God" She moans, her head dropping back against his shoulder. "Fuck me, please!" She begs.

In a split second, Harvey has slid all the way inside her, much to her delight. Donna's still gripping the headboard as he begins to thrust in to her furiously, causing her to cry out over and over again, completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

He begins rubbing her clit, picking up the pace with each thrust, within minutes he's making Donna come, hard, twice. Closely followed by his own intense release, biting down on her shoulder as his orgasm rips through him.

"Holy shit." Donna breathes, still coming down from her euphoric high. "I take it back, you can brag all you want."

Harvey chuckles, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well then, how about after brunch we spend the rest of the day _bragging_?

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Donna, if I may say so, you look radiant this morning." Sheila says innocently.

"Oh, thank you." Donna smiles shyly.

"Have you started going to yoga again? You're glowing!" Louis asks, between bites of his eggs benedict.

Donna locks eyes with Rachel who has heard the conversation and looks between Donna and Harvey, cocking her eyebrow at her.

Busted.

"Yeah, something like that." Donna dismisses, not missing the smirk gracing Rachel's face.

"Seriously, it's working for you! Do it morning noon and night!" Louis says, completely oblivious to what their conversation is _actually_ about …more importantly _who_ the conversation is about.

"Oh I plan to." Donna says, managing to keep a straight face even when Harvey squeezes her thigh under the table.

"What's this?" Jeff asks, pouring himself a coffee.

"Oh just complementing Donna on her dedication to her workout routine, it's really paying off." Louis explains.

Donna hides her smirk by taking a sip of coffee, Rachel watches on, highly amused by the interaction.

"Maybe I can come with you, Donna?" Sheila asks.

"Great idea honey!" Louis immediately says, "Maybe her trainer can stretch you and Donna out at the same time."

"Yeah!" Sheila agrees.

Harvey chokes on the juice that he's drinking, spraying it across the table in front of him.

"Jesus, Harvey!" Louis says.

"Sorry, went down the wrong way." Harvey splutters weakly.

Donna nudges him under the table, trying her hardest to stifle her laughter.

"Uh, I don't think he's taking on any new clients at the moment, but I'll let you know if anything changes." Donna says, praying someone changes the subject before she dies of internal laughter.

"I'm going to order another round of mimosas at the bar." Mike announces.

"I'll help you carry them." Harvey offers.

* * *

"Sooooo, I need details!" Rachel says excitedly, plopping herself down next to Donna.

"Shhhh!" Donna chastises.

"Well…"

Donna mouths the word AMAZING, causing Rachel to stifle a squeal.

"He told me he loves me." Donna says, a shy smile spreading across her face.

"Oh my God, Donna!"

"I know."

"Are you happy?"

She nods her head, almost afraid to utter the words, "Yeah, I really am."

Rachel touches her arm, "I am so happy for you both."

"Thanks Rach." Donna smiles.

"Now, what's the answer to the most important emotional question?" Rachel teases, moving her fingers apart.

Donna raises her eyebrows, "Oh you have no idea." She says as they erupt in to a fit of giggles.

"What am I going to do without you?" Rachel asks.

"Get very well acquainted with facetime!" Donna jokes.

"Seriously though, I'm going to miss you so much." Rachel says, tearing up.

"I know, me too." Donna says, welling up herself. "But, you'll be back, and we will come to visit you in Seattle! …and I am just so damn proud of you, Rachel Zane."

"I'm proud of you too." Rachel chokes out.

"Okay, we're not doing this, let's save this for the airport!" Donna laughs, wiping away a tear.

"I love you, Harriet."

"I love you too, Michelle."

* * *

"So, how'd you pull up today, Batman?" Mike asks while waiting for their drink order.

"Pretty good, Robin." Harvey says, failing to hide his smirk.

"What is that?" Mike asks, "...You hooked up last night!"

Harvey says nothing.

"I knew it. Who?! Usually I'd peg you as a bridesmaid kind of guy, but Rachel only had one, and I know it's not Don…"

Mike stops, taking note of Harvey's face. He seems _lighter_ , actually _happy_.

"No. Really? You and Donna?!" Mike asks, positive he just misread Harvey somehow.

Harvey nods shyly. "I told her how I feel …and so did she. We're together."

"YES!" Mike fist pumps the air. "FINALLY! …You know for New York's best closer, you took your sweet ass time closing _that._ " Mike jokes, causing Harvey to roll his eyes.

"Closing what?" Jessica asks, sidling up beside them at the bar.

"Donna." Mike says matter of factly.

"MIKE!"

"About God damn time." Jessica chuckles, "I've been waiting for your two to sort your shit out for the better part of fourteen damn years! And don't think I didn't see you two holding hands when you first walked in either, you're not as discreet as you think."

Harvey smiles, shaking his head.

"Have you told Louis?" Mike asks.

"We will when we get back to work, there's been a lot of change and we don't want to spring another surprise on him." Harvey explains.

"Okay, one, I don't think anyone in the history of the world would call you and Donna a surprise. Two, Louis will be happy for you."

"One, you were surprised a second ago..."

"Only because I didn't think you were actually smart enough to close the deal." Mike retorts.

"And two, I know he will, but he'll still need time to process it."

"Why?" Mike asks, confused.

"Because it's Louis, he may be happy for us but how do you think he's going to react when he realises two of the three top votes in the firm are sleeping together?"

"I see your point." Mike says.

"Look at you, thinking like a managing partner!" Jessica teases. "Looks like you learned a thing of two from me after all, pretty boy."

"I sure did, what _not_ to do!" He jokes.

* * *

"Okay, so I would like to propose a toast!" Louis announces.

"I know this won't be the last time that we're all together, but it might be the last time for a while so, I just wanted to say congratulations to Mike and Rachel, not only for your beautiful wedding, but for the wonderful opportunity you've been given in Seattle. I know we've had our ups and downs over the years, but, I honestly couldn't be prouder of the both of you." He says, beginning to tear up.

"…I've always said that the firm is my family, and while that may be true, I've come to realize that it's you guys that are my family, all of you. No matter the mistakes we've made, the choices we make, or the distance between us, we'll always be there for each other, no matter what, and that to me is the definition of family."

"To family" Jessica says, raising her glass.

"To family!" They all repeat, clinking their glasses together and turning to kiss their significant other, Donna and Harvey included, while Louis was distracted.

"I'm glad you two were honest with each other." Mike whispers to Donna as the others begin talking again.

"Thanks, Mike." She says softly. "Harvey told me what you said about rooting for us…"

"What can I say, I'm a Donna fan." He smiles, winking at her.

"Well I'm definitely a Mike fan" She says, kissing his cheek. "...Look after my girl."

"I will." He promises.

"Look after my boy …Well, keep looking after my boy." He corrects with a smirk.

"I will."

"Will what?" Harvey asks, grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Look after you." She says sincerely, looking in to his perfect brown eyes. "…If you'll look after me too, I'll keep you on your toes, Mister" She jokes.

Harvey laughs, bringing their fingers up to his lips, kissing them before pressing his lips softly to hers.

"Always."

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you think, I might do an epilogue.**_


End file.
